


Milk Bath

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Lactating, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Tagalog, kalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Ang tagal na hindi nakaka-score ni Chanyeol sa butihin niyang asawa.Kaya naman gumawa siya ng mga paraan para naman ma-solo niya ito kahit isang gabi lang.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Milk Bath

Ang tagal na hindi nakaka-score ni Chanyeol sa butihin niyang asawa. 

Siguro mga anim buwan na. Paano kaya nagawa ni Chanyeol na matiis ang magandang asawa niya na kahit walang kaayos-ayos ang pananamit ay gandang-ganda siya? Sobrang ganda ni Baekhyun, makinis, maputi, sexy - kahit na nanganak na. 

Oo, kaya hindi maka-score si Chanyeol ay dahil kapapanganak palang nito sa panganay nila. Sabi ng doktor, off limits daw muna ang kanyang asawa na lubhang ikinalungkot ni Chanyeol. No penetrative sex for at least two months kasi nga kapapanganak palang nito. Gusto na sana Chanyeol sa third month after delivery pero naging busy siya pati na rin si Baekhyun sa pag-aalaga sa panganay nilang sobrang kulit.

Sobrang kulit nito - grabe. Bihira na magkaroon ng free time si Chanyeol o kaya si Baekhyun dahil sobrang kailangan alagaan ng panganay nila na si Hyuncheol. Unang anak, lalaki agad. Gusto kasi nila ng lalaking anak at magaling shumoot si Chanyeol kaya lalaki agad ang nakuha nila. That doesn’t mean na ayaw niya ng babaeng anak, sino bang nagsabi na titigilan niya si Baekhyun?

Naging busy rin si Chanyeol as trabaho kaya hindi niya muna naharap yung sex life nilang dalawa. Sapat na muna yung kiss bago umalis ng bahay, tapos yung kiss every moment na pwede. Minsan nga tinitignan sila ni Hyuncheol kaya naiilang siya pero hindi naman matatandaan ni Hyuncheol yon.

Si Baekhyun, hindi naman nagpapakita ng sign na gusto niya kaya hindi alam ni Chanyeol if he should make a move. Basta humahanap lang si Chanyeol ng tiyempo.

For the last six months, hindi sila nag-sex dahil bawal na sa eighth and ninth month. Plus yung tatlong buwan pa nila na hindi niya malambing si Baekhyun. 

Hindi naman sa hindi siya nag-attempt, on the third month after the delivery, tinry niya. He and Baekhyun got into the mood - kaso nga lang, cockblocker ang gwapo nilang si Hyuncheol. 

Papasok na sana kaso bigla namang umiyak si Hyuncheol sa baby monitor. Kahit na bitin at bad trip si Chanyeol, pumunta parin siya at pinatahan ang anak. Pagkabalik niya sa kwarto - tulog na si Baekhyun at nakadamit na ito ng pantulog.

Second time it happened, sa kusina - kahit kitchen sex lang, kahit ilang minuto lang, pwede na. Laplapan to the max na sila kaso biglang umiyak ulit si Hyuncheol at sabi ni Baekhyun, baka nagugutom na raw ito at kailangan na magbreast feed.

Third time na na-cockblock sila ng anak nilang malaki ang tenga (mana kay Chanyeol), nasa living room sila. Nanonood sila ng movie tapos nasa bassinet si Hyuncheol. Netflix and chill na sana kaso biglang umiyak nanaman si Hyuncheol at nagpa-breastfeed naman si Baekhyun na inantok na dahil ang tagal kumain ng anak nila.

Tinignan naman ni Chanyeol ang asawa at anak. 

Gusto lang naman niya matikman yung asawa niya after six months, bakit parang kinokontra siya ng sarili niyang anak?

Pero the thing is… gusto niya rin matikman yung gatas ng asawa niya. Siyempre, natikman niya na lahat dito, gusto niya rin maranasan kung ano yung nalalasahan ng anak niya. Hindi naman sa kinakalaban niya si Hyuncheol, gusto niya lang naman malaman kung anong lasa ng gatas ng asawa niya.

Healthy kasi si Baekhyun. Sagana sa fruits and vegetables, bihira kumain ng meat at magkape, kaya Chanyeol is one hundred percent sure na matamis ang gatas ng asawa niya. Besides, ang daming nasasayang sa gatas ni Baekhyun everyday.

Pina-pump niya ito dahil sobrang rami na at kung hindi niya ito i-pump, nasasaktan siya at pakiramdam niya sasabog na yung dibdib niya. 

Gusto lang naman ni Chanyeol na sa kanya yung tira kaso nga, nahihiya rin siya sa asawa niya.

Nahihiya siya na baka kung anong isipin nito sa kanya at batukan pa siya.

Pero finally, the day has come. Nagkaroon na si Chanyeol ng lakas ng loob para maisagawa ang plano niya.

Kinumbinsi niya ang mama at papa niya na kunin si Hyuncheol kahit isang araw lang. Wala namang ibang ginagawa ang parents niya kundi ang mag-gala at magpayaman kaya naman gusto ni Chanyeol na kunin muna nila si Hyuncheol. Siyempre, agad na pumayag ang parents niya dahil gustong gusto nila makapiling ang apo nila.

Si Baekhyun, nag-aalala sa apat na buwan nilang anak. Mahirap kasi na hindi niya nakikita si Hyuncheol pero nakumbinsi rin siya ni Chanyeol to take a break para naman sa sarili niya. 

Ngayon yung araw na kukunin si Hyuncheol ng lola’t lolo niya. Maagang nagising si Baekhyun, nagpump na siya ng gatas at nilagay sa mga bote ni Hyuncheol para may pagkain ito sa buong araw. Bukod pa ron, nagfoformula milk rin naman ang anak niya dahil sinabi ng doctor na there would be times na mapapagod si Baekhyun kaya he can opt to feed formula milk.

Tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol na magpack ng mga gagamitin ni Hyuncheol at halatang excited ito para kunin na siya ng lola’t lolo. Naglagay ng lampin, diaper, gatas, pamunas at kung ano-ano pa si Baekhyun sa bag ng anak niya at binitbit ito ni Chanyeol pababa sa sala habang hinihintay ang parents niya. 

Kinuha ni Chanyeol si Hyuncheol at hinalikan sa noo. “Anak, pakabait kayla lolo ha? Wag iiyak palagi… Mamimiss ka namin ni Mama.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinele ang natutulog na anak. Si Baekhyun naman, ngumiti at hinalikan rin ang noo ni Hyuncheol.

“Cheol… wag bibigyan si lolo’t lola ng problem ha? Love ka ni mama.”

Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang anak kay Chanyeol na nagpout. 

“Oh? Anong pinapout pout mo jan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Alam mo, mama’s boy na yang anak natin kahit na four months pa lang yan. Pag hindi “Daddy” ang unang sinabi niyan iiyak ako.” Natawa si Baekhyun at lumapit sa asawa niya. “Ang OA mo talaga kahit kailan. Siyempre, madalas ka sa work, namimiss ka palagi nito, kaya lagi rin ikaw hanap. Walang favoritism dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan si Chanyeol sa pisngi.

Maya-maya pa, dumating na ang mama’t papa ni Chanyeol at kinuha si Hyuncheol pati na ang mga gamit nito. 

“Ingat po kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at yumakap sa mga manugang niya.

Pagkaalis ng magulang ni Chanyeol, pumunta ang mag-asawa sa kusina para mag-almusal.

“Daddy, ano gusto mo kainin? Fried rice?” Tanong ng asawa niyang nakatalikod sa kanya at naghahanap ng pagkain sa ref.

“The usual na lang, mal. Wait, let me do it na lang. You go wait for it there, this is your rest day.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo sa upuan bago inagaw ang lutuan kay Baekhyun.

“Ha? Eh rest day mo to. First time mo magka-day off. Nandito lang ako sa bahay everyday kaya araw-araw ako nagpapahinga… Sige na, dad - ako na magluto.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“No na, baby. Upo ka na don, ako na magluluto. I miss cooking for you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo ng asawa niya. Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang umupo na lang doon sa may counter at naghintay. Fried rice, egg, bacon, and hotdog. Yan ang niluto ng asawa niya. Nilagyan siya nito ng juice at gumawa ng kape para sa sarili niya. 

“Daddy, this looks delicious. I’ll eat well, thank you po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nakangiti sa asawa niya. Yumuko naman si Chanyeol para halikan ang asawa niya sa labi. Akala ni Baekhyun, peck lang. Pero biglang ginalaw ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya.

Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa mga pisngi at napapikit na lang si Baekhyun. 

Ang agang laplapan.

Biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at napahawak si Baekhyun sa balikat ng asawa niya. Parang mawawalan na siya ng hininga kaya naman humiwalay si Baekhyun at tinginan si Chanyeol.

“D-Dad, ba’t naman ganyan? Ang aga pa…”

“Kiss lang eh.”

“A-Anong kiss? Momol yon.”

“Bawal ba? Namiss ko lang eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo as tapat ni Baekhyun. Pagkaupo nito ay kumain na ito ng ginawa niyang almusal, iniwan lang si Baekhyun na namumula.

\--------

Napag-usapan nila na kakain sila sa labas for dinner. Ang tagal na nilang hindi nagdadate kaya naman sabi ni Chanyeol, instead of cooking for dinner, sa labas na lang sila kakain. 

Tapos nila maglunch, nanood sila ng movies at naglambingan, cuddles and kisses hanggang sa maka-idlip sila. 

Pansin naman ni Baekhyun ang behavior ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang malapit na itong bumigay at manghingi ng time para sa sex at sa totoo lang, naaawa siya rito. Ang tagal na nga nung huli nilang intercourse at tuwing nagtatry sila, lagi silang napipigilan ng anak nilang magaling ang timing.

Si Baekhyun rin naman, gusto na makaisa sa pogi at borta niyang asawa pero mother duties muna bago landi. Kaya nung nalaman niya sa asawa na hihiramin si Hyuncheol ng parents nito, alam ni Baekhyun na gumagawa ito ng paraan para magsama sila kahit isang araw lang. Siyempre, hindi naman palalampasin ni Baekhyun ang ganitong pagkakataon.

Deserve ng asawa niya ng reward for being the best father. Pagod si Chanyeol palagi sa trabaho dahil hindi nito pinagtatrabaho si Baekhyun. Gusto niya laging nagpapahinga ang asawa at magfocus lang sa anak. Siya lang ang nagtatrabaho kaya alam niyang may mga times rin na pagod ito. Gusto niya magpaganda kahit onti lang para sa asawa. 

Naligo na siya para sa date nila. Naliligo si Chanyeol ngayon at medyo matagal talaga ito mag-cr kaya nauna na si Baekhyun, tutal magpapaganda naman talaga siya.

Tinuyo ni Baekhyun ang buhok at saka hinawi muna. Naglagay siya ng concealer para naman mawala yung mga eye bags niya na nakuha niya sa ilang gabing puyat sa pag-aalaga kay Hyuncheol.

Naglagay rin siya ng powder, blush, tapos lipstick. Kinulot niya ang pilik mata at nilagyan ng mascara. Simple lang naman si Baekhyun pero alam niyang ma-aappreciate ni Chanyeol ang mga ginagawa niya para naman cute isya kahit papano sa date nila. 

Nagsuot si Baekhyun ng oversized button up at saka pants, tapos nagspray ng pabango. Lumabas si Chanyeol sa kubeta ng nakatapis at nagulat sa asawa niya na nakaupo sa may dresser.

“Mal, you’re so beautiful.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilapitan si Baekhyun na nag-aayos ng buhok.

“Ilaw lang yan, daddy.”

“No, you’re extra beautiful today. Para ba sa date natin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na tumutulo pa ang buhok.

“Of course… Minsan na lang tayo lalabas, ang panget ko pa.” Ani ng asawa na nakapout. Gusto sana halikan ni Chanyeol kaso magagalit ito kasi mabubura yung lipstick. 

“When are you ugly? You’re never ugly, mahal ko… Pero thank you for dressing up for me. I love you.”

“I love you din. Magbihis ka na, male-late tayo sa reservation.”

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa sintido at nagbihis na ito. Siyempre, ang pogi talaga ng asawa niya. Naka-plain lang ito na white button up shirt tapos nakabukas yung dalawang butones, naka-tuck sa slacks tapos naka dress shoes. Naka-relo lang ito pero sobrang pogi na at parang gusto ni Baekhyun na dito na lang sila.

“Ready to go na baby?”

“Yes po.”

“Then let’s go.”

\---------

Everything was going well. Masarap sa restaurant na pinuntahan nila dahil malapit ito sa sea, kaya fresh ang air. Tapos may band rin na magaling tumugtog ng jazz songs, napaka-romantic kaya naman sobrang nag-enjoy si Baekhyun. Masarap din yung pagkain kahit na may kamahalan ng unti. Mahal para kay Baekhyun na walang trabaho pero wala ito kay Chanyeol. Mataas na ang posisyon nito na trabaho as supervisor kaya naman hindi na bali sa kanya kung umabot pa ng five digits ang gastos niya sa isang simpleng date.

Ayos na sana lahat. Naglalakad sila sa may beach kaso biglng nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng sakit sa dibdib. Anong oras na kasi pero hindi pa siya nagpupump. Usually, at this time, nakapagpa-dede na siya ng anak nila pero wala si Hyuncheol kaya puno na ang dibdib ni Baekhyun.

“You okay?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Okay lang kaso masakit na dibdib ko… Should we go home after this walk? Para makapag-pump na ako.”

“Okay, let’s go home…”

Pagkauwi nila sa bahay, mga alas nuebe na kaya medyo pagod na rin sila. Kaso, magpupump na si Baekhyun ng pigilan siya ng asawa niya. 

“Ano yon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa asawa niya na hawak yung braso niya.

“Wag ka muna magpump. Let’s take a bath, after ng bath ka na magpump. I’ll prepare the tub.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nag-frown si Baekhyun.

“Bath? At this hour? Malamig na ang tubig.”

“I’ll warm it up for us… Miss ko na kasi magbath tayong dalawa… It’s been what, three months? Since last tayong nag bath ng sabay. Plus, nakita ko rin sa internet na bath can help with breast soreness.”

_ Anong site? Hindi alam ni Chanyeol, gawa-gawa niya lang yon. _

“Totoo ba? Well, sige… Minsan ka lang naman maglambing about these stuff kaya sige, magbath na tayo… Naiwan ko lang yung cellphone ko sa baba, pag-akyat ko we can go take a bath na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti si Chanyeol bago hinalikan ang asawa niya.

“Hey… Kanina ka pa halik ng halik.”

“Bawal ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakataas ang isang kilay.

“No… Bala ka na jan, pag-akyat ko at hindi pa rin prepared ang bath, tutulog na ko.” Pagbabanta ni Baekhyun at gumana naman to dahil mabilis na pinuno ni Chanyeol yung bath tub.

Medyo matagal naghintay si Baekhyun para lumabas si Chanyeol pero agad bumungad kay Baekhyun ang amoy ng vanilla. Paborito ni Chanyeol ito na scent pag maliligo sila kaya hindi na siya na-surprised. 

Pumasok siya sa cr pagkatawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol at nakita niya ito na naghuhubad na ng damit.

Tinanggal na rin ni Baekhyun yung damit niya at sumampa sa loob ng bath tub. Si Chanyeol naman, humakbang na sa loob at niyakap palapit si Baekhyun. Namula naman si Baekhyun dahil ang tagal na nung huli nilang ginawa ito at matagal na rin sila nagkadikit ng nakahubad. Baekhyun isn’t a prude, talagang feeling first time siya palagi.

“When was the last time we did this? A month after Hyuncheol is born? I missed this so much, mal.” Sabi ng asawa niya at tumango si Baekhyun habang humihiga sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Yes… Buti na lang at we had a break. I missed doing this with you.” 

Wala ng nadsalita sa kanilang dalawa at nagyakap lang, pinapakiramdaman ang tunog ng puso ng isa’t isa habang marahan na gumagalaw ang tubig. Kaso, parang hindi naman umaayos yung pakiramdam ni Baekhyun… Parang mas lalong dumami yung gatas niya at kailangan niya na mag-pump…

“Daddy, mag pump na kaya ako? Ang sakit na talaga eh… Kailangan ko na ilabas yung milk…” 

“Isn’t it tiring, though?”

“Ha?”

“Isn’t it tiring to always pump it? How about I help you instead?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun bago tinignan ang asawa.    
  


“Ha? Anong help?”

“I’ll drink your milk para hindi mo na ipupump.” 

Namula si Baekhyun. “D-Daddy! Ano bang sinasabi mo-”

“Okay, how about we just give it a try? Kung ayaw mo, then you could use the pump. Pero pag gusto mo, then ako na lang ang uubos. Besides, ang daming natatapon na milk - sayang naman. Let’s just give it a try.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at yumuko si Baekhyun. Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun yung kamay ni Chanyeol sa tagiliran niya, dahan-dahan siyang hinahaplos.

“Just tonight… Ang tagal bago kita ma-solo so - please? Try lang? Tikman ko lang…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang balikat ni Baekhyun.

Sabi na eh… Sabi na may balak talaga si Chanyeol. 

Pero papayagan naman siya ni Baekhyun as a reward niya sa hard working niyang asawa.

“F-Fine…”

Isang salita lang, agad ng hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng mahigpit at hinalikan sa labi. Humawak si Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol at humalik pabalik. Naramdaman niya ang pag dila ni Chanyeol sa labi niya kaya naman binuksan niya ang bibig para papasukin ang dila ni Chanyeol. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya at tinikman lahat ng parte ng bibig ni Baekhyun. 

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang hita ni Baekhyun at saka lumayo, alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gusto nitong sabihin. Binuksan niya ang bibig niya at nilabas ang dila niya. Nakakahiya pero wala namang paki si Chanyeol habng sinisipsip niya yung dila ni Baekhyun. Ang sarap talaga kamomol ng asawa niya. Feeling niya highschool o college student siya. 

“Mal, sit down on my lap.” Utos ni Chanyeol na agad naman sinunod ni Baekhyun. Tumambad sa harapan niya ang mapupulang utong ni Baekhyun na mugto na at naghihintay na sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

“I’ll have a taste now…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ng isang beses ang kaliwang nipple ni Baekhyun. Nanigas ito lalo at napahawak si Baekhyun sa gilid ng tub.

“Daddy- wag na tease…”

Hindi naman sia pinakinggan ni Chanyeol at dinilaan naman ang kabila bago binalot ang mga labi niya rito. Napaungol si Baekhyun dahil ang init ng bibig ni Chanyeol na nakapalibot sa nipple niya, tapos yung mga kamay pa nito ay kung saan-saan naglalaro. Sa hita ni Baekhyun, sa tite niya, tapos sa butas niya.

Umakyat ang kamay ni Chanyeol at hinawakan niya ng parehas yung suso ni Baekhyun bago pinisil. 

“Ahh…” Napaungol ng malakas si Baekhyun ng maramdaman niya ang pagtulo ng gatas niya sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

Napakunot si Chanyeol at napapikit ng malasahan ang gatas ni Baekhyun. Matamis tapos masarap - delikado si Chanyeol. 

Halatang maaadik si Chanyeol sa gatas ng asawa niya. 

“Shit- daddy, wait!” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng kagatin ni Chanyeol yung utong niya ng mahina tapos sumipsip ng malakas. 

Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam - yung relief niya sa paglabas ng gatas niya. Tumutulo yung isang suso niya, tapos yung isa, sinisipsip ni Chanyeol ng mariin - para bang gutom na gutom para sa gatas niya.

Nilayo ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa isang utong ni Baekhyun at lumipat sa kabila. Sinipsip niya ito at pinisil. Ramdam niya yung malakas ng pagsirit ng gatas ni Baekhyun sa dila niya at mababaliw na si Chanyeol. Ang sarap sarap ni Baekhyun, kahit ito lang ang inumin ni Chanyeol, okay na siya. 

Ito ba yung araw-araw natitikman ni Hyuncheol? Hindi pwedeng si Hyuncheol lang. 

Silang dalawa lang ang lalaki ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya, kaya silang dalawa ang iinom ng gatas ni Baekhyun. 

Hinampas ni Chanyeol ang pwet ng asawa pero hindi ito malakas dahil nasa ilalim ng tubig yung kamay niya. 

“Daddy- dahan-dahan lang… B-Baka maubos…”

Lumayo si Chanyeol, “You’re right… Magtitira ako para mamaya.” 

Namula si Baekhyun dahil biglang tumayo si Chanyeol… “Tuwad ka, mahal…” Sabi ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun. Kahit na nabigla siya, sumunod naman siya sa utos ng asawa niya na kakaiba na ang aura - parang mangangain si Chanyeol any moment now.

Tumuwad si Baekhyun sa may dulo ng tub at naghintay sa gagawin ni Chanyeol. Maya-maya pa, ramdam niya ang pagbuklat ni Chanyeol sa dalawang pisngi niya. At tama, mangangain nga si Chanyeol dahil dinilaan niya yung butas ni Baekhyun ng parang gutom na gutom. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya kay Baekhyun habang nilalabas pasok niya ang dila niya sa basang butas nito. 

Parehas na silang matigas dahil nung malasahan pa lang ni Chanyeol yung gatas ni Baekhyun, naramdaman niya na ang pagtayo ng alaga niya na matagal ng gustong pumasok sa loob ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal na niyang gusto matikman yung asawa niya at finally, nalalasahan niya na ito ngayon. Ang sarap sarap nito at kung papayagan niya si Chanyeol, aaraw-arawing niya si Baekhyun.

Pinasok niya ang dila niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at tinikman ang loob, habang masarap na umuungol ang asawa niya sa harapan niya. Nanginginig na rin yung mga hita nito pero hindi ito pinansin ni Chanyeol habang kinakagat niya yung paligid ng butas.

Lumayo si chanyeol at dinuraan ang mga daliri niya bago pinasok yung isa sa loob ni Baekhyun. “Ahh- daddy, please gentle lang, it’s been a w-while..”

“Yes, baby… Don’t worry.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahan na finiger ang asawa niya na nakatuwad sa bath tub. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganito pero parang lalabasan na siya agad. Siguro dahil matagal na nilang hindi ito nagawa pero kahit na… sobrang galing lang talaga ng asawa niya.

Maya-maya pa, pinasok na ni Chanyeol yung pangalawang daliri niya at binuksan yung butas ni Baekhyun.

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa bath tub dahil baka madulas na lang siya sa sobrang sarap. Hindi niya alam kung bakit dito pa sila sa masikip na bath tub pero kung saan na lang siguro dalhin ng libog.

“Ang tagal ko hindi naramdaman ‘tong butas mo, mahal… Ang sikip sikip mo na…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inikot ang mga daliri niya sa loob. 

“Paluwagin mo…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok ni Chanyeol yung pangatlong daliri niya sa loob. Napapikit si Baekhyun sa sakit pero hindi niya na ito ininda at pinakiramdaman ang malalaking daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Masyadong nakakalibog yung pakiramdam nito at pati yung malamig na na tubig ay tumatama sa mga utong ni Baekhyun. Parang hihimataying na siya sa sobrang sarap.

Pagkatapos siyang iprepare ni Chanyeol, umupo ito pabalik sa pwesto niya kanina at hinatak si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya.

“Sakyan mo ko, mahal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napaungol si Baekhyun. Sobrang pogi at hot ng asawa niya, ang laki ng katawan tapos defined pa, hindi lang yon - sobrang laki rin ng tite nito. Sa totoo lang, nung unang beses nila mag-sesex, naintimidate si Baekhyun dahil sobrang laki ni Chanyeol - hindi niya alam kung kakasya ba ito sa virgin niyang butas. Mahigit siguro eight inches yung haba nito tapos mataba at mabigat pa… Pero alam naman ni Baekhyun na kaya niya ito at pride ni Chanyeol yung tite niya… Alam niyang nababaliw si Baekhyun pag ipapasok niya ito kaya hindi siya nahihiya sa mga ganitong bagay.

Umupo ulit si Baekhyun sa lap ng asawa niya at saka dahan-dahan na ibinaba ang sarili sa nakatayong tite ni Chanyeol. Uminit yung mata ni Baekhyun dahil parang winawarak siya pero hindi siya tumigil hanggang sa lahat ng iyon ay naka pasok.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol yung mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya at niyakap niya ito habang tumataas baba si Baekhyun sa tite niya. Sobrang sikip, parang niyayakap ng butas ni Baekhyun yung tite ni Chanyeol at parang pinipiga siya nito. 

“Sarap mo, mahal…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umungol ng higpitan ni Baekhyun yung butas niya.

Dinusmog ulit ni Chanyeol yung mukha niya sa suso ni Baekhyun at sinipsip ulit yung gatas ni Baekhyun. Napaiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap at humawak sa gilid ng tub habang may bumabaon na malaking tite sa loob niya. Ang lalim ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, ramdam niya sa tiyan niya ito at kada pasok nito ay humahagod sa prostate niya.

Humawak si Chanyeol sa dibdib ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang gatas ng asawa. Sumirit ang puting likido sa tubig at yung iba ay sinalo ni Chanyeol gamit ang bibig niya. Yung hindi nakapasok sa bibig ni Chanyeol ay nagkalat sa tubig pati sa mukha niya at pagkatingin pababa ni Baekhyun, lalo siyang nalibugan dahil naliligo si Chanyeol sa gatas niya.

Naliligo sila sa gatas ni Baekhyun. Sobrang daming gatas na lumalabas dahil buong araw hindi nag-pump si Baekhyun, nagkukulay white na rin yung tubig ng tub at mas lalong nakakalibog ito.

Ininom ni Chanyeol lahat ng mapunta sa bibig niya habang tumatalon si Baekhyun sa malaki niyang tite. 

Nagpalit sila ng posisyon at si Chanyeol naman ang umibabaw. Sobrang libog ng itsura ni Baekhyun, halatang nasasarapan kaya nakangiting ipinasok pabalik ni Chanyeol yung tite niya at pinanood na pumikit yung mga mata ni Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Humawak si Chanyeol sa balakang ni Baekhyun at inangat siya, habang nakahawak ito sa gilid ng tub.

“Ang sarap sarap mo, I can’t believe na araw-araw kitang nakikitang nagpapagatas pero hindi ko man lang naisipan na tikman… Pero ngayon natikman ko na, may kahati na si Cheol sa gatas mo, mahal…” Ungol ni Chanyeol habang binabayo si Baekhyun. Sinasadya niya na ibaon yung tite niya sa pinakamalalim na bahagi ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Kusang lumalabas yung gatas ni Baekhyun mula sa utong niya kada babayo paitaas si Chanyeol. Naaalog ang dibdib niya kaya tumutulo yung gatas niya sa dibdib papunta sa tubig.

“Shit- daddy, harder… Please.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inangat siya ni Chanyeol lalo para hindi nasa ilalim ng tubig yung mga balakang nila. Pagkatapos non, sinagad ni Chanyeol yung buong haba ng tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at saka kinantot si Baekhyun ng mabilis.

“Ah! Fuck - daddy, tangina.” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun na halos pasigaw na dahil kinakawawa ni Chanyeol yung prostate niya.

“Sarap ba, baby? Ang hot and sexy mo, tapos nag-lalactate ka pa… Bubuntisin kita ulit para hindi ka maubusan ng gatas, tangina..” Sabi ni Chanyeol at naramdaman yung init sa puson niya. Si Baekhyun naman ay parang wala na sa wisyo, sobrang lutang na sa sarap kaya tumango na lang siya.

“Oo daddy - sige pa…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at sumigaw nung ibaon ni Chanyeol yung tite niya. 

Sumirit ang gatas ni Baekhyun galing sa dibdib pati na sa tite niya papunta sa ere at pababa sa tubig, sobrang libog at bastos ng itsura niya ngayon pero wala siyang paki. Ang sarap ng tite ng asawa niya at paglaki lang ni Hyuncheol ng unti, magpapabuntis ulit siya sa asawa niya. 

Hinugot palabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at tumayo sa tapat ni Baekhyun bago ipinutok yung tamod niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Umungol silang dalawa dahil ang init nito sa balat ni Baekhyun at sobrang ganda ng asawa ni Chanyeol habang may nakapintang puting likido sa mukha niya.

Pagkatapos iputok lahat ni Chanyeol, kinolekta niya ito gamit ang daliri niya at isinubo kay Baekhyun na inubos naman ito. 

Parehas nilang tinignan yung tubig at natawa dahil puno na ito ng kung ano-ano. May vanilla, may tubig, may gatas, may tamod, laway, at pawis… 

Hinugot ni Chanyeol yung drain at saka binuksan yung shower. Mainit naman yung tubig dahil sa heater kaya agad silang nagbanlaw kahit na nanginginig pa ang tuhod ni Baekhyun. Nilinisan siya ni Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa at saka dinala sa kwarto nila para tuyuin at bihisan.

Halatang nabigla ang katawan ni Baekhyun kaya naman mukhang makakatulog na ito kahit na nakahubad pa siya. Dinamitan siya ni Chanyeol at saka binuksan yung aircon para mahimbing silang makakatulog.

Hinatak niya si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya at aksidenteng natamaan ng marahan yung dibdib ni Baekhyun. 

“Daddy, w-wala na…”

“No, natamaan lang… Alam ko namang wala na.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa pisngi.

“Okay… I thought you want another round eh - bukas na lang pag may natira after ni Hyuncheol magfeed.”

“Yes, baby… And I’m serious about what I said.. Hindi kita titigilan hanggang hindi ka buntis pagka-one year old ni Hyuncheol.”

“As if naman may magagawa ako.”

**Author's Note:**

> endi ko na pinroof read basahin nyo na lang HSDJGHJHGJ


End file.
